


Alone together

by Luna_Arsenica



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda, M/M, idolish7 and zool are mostly just mentioned, idolish7 is an established poly relationship, more like nagi and minami end up having a deep conversation while pretending to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: IDOLiSH7 and ZOOL realize they both have members that have difficulties hanging out with people from other groups, so they decide to make a plan to leave them all alone.... except they're so blatant Minami and Nagi notice it and get revenge by pretending to flirt with each other.





	Alone together

It was suspicious from the very beginning, which was why Minami felt so stupid just falling into the trap so easily.

He shouldn't have given them the benefit of the doubt. He should have heard the blaring alarms in his head that their behaviour in the ZOOL group chat was suspicious. Why would they make plans with IDOLiSH7 (as in, all seven of them) and, more importantly, why did everyone agree in an instant? Why was no one making up excuses and playing hard to get?

But he decided to go along. He didn't have anything to lose, right? What could go wrong? What was the worst that could happen? As long as he had the rest of ZOOL there with him, it should be fine.

Which was why, when finally left all alone with Nagi Rokuya, ex nemesis turned kinda-awkward-acquaintance-with-friends-in-common, he was livid.

Not like the lack of subtlety of those same friends made it any better. Their excuses to leave in small groups started lame (going out to the bathroom seemed normal, even if it was hard to believe anyone would need an escort, and then another escort to make sure those three didn’t get lost, even if it was Haruka and Tamaki, and Riku trying to act adult, but since Minami heard Iori was a bit of a worrywart he didn’t think much of it; Torao and Sougo said they wanted to go to a music store to buy a few things in a flash while the rest decided what they wanted to do as a group because they were fine with anything, which was only mildly suspicious; Yamato, Mitsuki and Touma saying they’d go buy ‘adult stuff’, then jokingly flirting with each other, was the cherry on top of the lies) and turned worse if either Minami or Nagi offered to accompany one of those subgroups (such as Torao suggesting he wanted ‘some alone time’ with Sougo, who didn’t deny it, when Minami asked if he could go with them, or Nagi’s sub unit partners rushing to clarify that they were joking and they’d be back soon anyway when Nagi was visibly wary of them, the last group remaining with him and Minami, left with someone other than their third member).

There was no room for doubts anymore - this was deliberate. He threw Nagi a side glance, confirming he was as uncomfortable about the situation as him, and let out a long sigh. Whether he wanted it or not, they were together in this now, and since it couldn't go unpunished, Nagi was the person he had to work with.

"Rokuya-san, do your friends do this kind of thing often?" he started, voice as soft as possible in case anyone was listening in (the only thing they could do at this point to enrage Minami further, honestly).

Nagi only gave a noncommittal noise as reply, and Minami actually turned his head to him, just so he could see the confused look in his face.

"Yes, they're prone to this kind of plans," Nagi explained after a sigh, a hand running through his hair in vague exasperation "though I'm usually the instigator, so I wonder who planned this without me."

From the little contact Minami had with IDOLiSH7, it could've been anyone, and Nagi was confirming it himself, but... they really were an unruly group, then...

"And do they have any reason why they'd do this to you?" Minami tried to sound as neutral and polite as possible, but even he realized how accusatory that sounded - 'with all of you being so buddy-buddy all the time, what did you do for them to do something this bad to you'. Nagi, fortunately, didn't seem to take it personally, upping the drama instead.

"_ Oh _ ... I have difficulties being on my own with people from other groups. I'd much rather have my dear friends around me when we're with other men, but they seem to think that's a problem" he explained, not even once stopping to think of how lowkey offensive that sounded to Minami, a fellow man who he was alone with right now. He nonchalantly finished his exposition confessing "This wouldn't be the first time they force me or trick me into spending time with people from other groups on my own, but it _ is _ the first time it's only with one person."

Minami's head started running at those words. So ZOOL really was involved in this, just like he thought. He threw his head up, suddenly feeling tired, and walked closer to Nagi.

"My team members seem to think that's a problem with me, too. I have told them time and time again that I don't like socializing, yet they insist that's not good" he hoped he wasn't pouting noticeably, but if Nagi couldn't hide his own discomfort about being alone then he didn't have to. He was about to kick the wasp nest anyway (even though it was more like kicking a bunch of harmless little ants).

"In light of the realization that this was a disloyal ploy, would you like to join me in revenge?"

Nagi finally looked back at him, in a way that could only be described as 'surprised, but intrigued'. Minami knew he had his attention and smiled, trying his best to hide the evil in case anyone was looking.

"You in IDOLiSH7 have quite the close relationship, right?" Minami started, waiting to see if Nagi had any corrections to make, but it was a secret everyone knew about and kept: they all had a big romantic relationship that Minami was absolutely not judging or against them having, it simply exhausted him just to _ think _ about dating six other people simultaneously. However, as Nagi simply nodded, he elaborated his counter-plot "They will surely be jealous if we pretend to be having a date, then"

"That sounds interesting" Nagi smiled mischievously, and Minami started to think that maybe that day _ could _ be fun after all. But Nagi also asked, at least a bit baffled "But, what about ZOOL? You don't have that kind of relationship?"

Minami might have let a bit of his shock at that question show, but he tried to hide it immediately. It's not like they _ didn't _ have anything similar, but... A few kisses and some cozy nights came to his mind, but to call whatever he had with the rest of ZOOL a romantic relationship...

He wasn't sure what to say or how to explain it, so he just shook his head slowly. He couldn't confirm it, because they never talked about it. It was all too new for all of them, they were just starting to trust each other as friends so talking about that kind of love was a bit too much yet.

"We don't, but I'm convinced they'll feel jealous about it too" Minami smiled as devilish as he could, hiding away all the insecurity and doubts in his thirst for revenge.

"_ Oh _? So they'll feel threatened and fear I'll steal you away! The plot thickens!" Nagi seemed to be enthusiastic about the plan, which was something Minami wasn't expecting. He knew that, if given the chance to do that with anyone else in IDOLiSH7, he'd immediately change Nagi for literally any other member, so it was... interesting, to say the least, that Nagi could find the idea of flirting with Minami fun.

He tried not to blush at the mere thought, but Nagi interrupted his thoughts quickly, warning "I don't know about your friends, but mine do tend to follow anyone on a date around"

Minami raised an eyebrow at that, puzzled, and Nagi explained "Be it with someone from our group or from another, it's just something we do. It feels like a special mission so it's fun"

If Minami couldn't help the sigh, he at least tried to make it look like a loving one, born from a pick up phrase from Nagi and not from. Whatever that explanation was. IDOLiSH7 really was a strange group.

"In that case, allow me, please" he closed the distance left with Nagi by linking arms and resting his head on his shoulder. They had at least enough height difference for that to be comfortable, and other than a surprised '_ oh _', Nagi didn't comment much on it until Minami added "If we're this close, we can whisper and no one will hear, with the advantage that it also looks romantic"

"I thought japanese man were shy about this kind of things?" Nagi still seemed surprised, but not especially shy himself. Considering his experiences in Northmarea, Minami expected him to be this tame about physical contact, so he just shrugged as he asked "Does any of your friends know northmarean? Because almost everyone in ZOOL speaks english, but I think we could drive them crazy if they can't understand what we're saying"

"That's quite the devilish idea" Nagi scolded him, but his own smile seemed nothing but pleased with the idea "Unfortunately, none of my friends know a word of northmarean, so that should be safe"

Minami chuckled, wondering if they could really end up being a good team after all. When he was starting to get comfortable with the thought, Nagi whispered in his ear, tickling him with his breath, "I see a few heads over there. What do you want to do?"

And it took less than a second for Minami to smile up to Nagi, amused, a hand hovering over his mouth, "What do you usually do to woo people?"

"Oh, I'm a very charming man. Almost sinful" Nagi's voice sounded strange without his accent, but there was a certain grace to the way he spoke his native language. Minami liked the way northmarean sounded to begin with, and coupled with the very flirty wink Nagi gave him, it wasn't hard to smile like they really were getting comfortable in the other's presence.

Because somehow Nagi's idea of a date was as basic as Minami's, they ended up going for coffee. Unfortunately for Nagi and _ very fortunately _ for Minami, Kokona's latest collab cafe closed just a few days ago, so he could at least convince Nagi to go to a normal one.

They switched back to japanese briefly to make their orders and immediately went back to northmarean, rejoicing in the despair they were surely bringing to their friends.

"Since we're already here and in this situation," Minami started as Nagi gave the first sip to his cafe au lait, a smile mysterious and charming, his own visual signs of flirting "I think we could use this chance to actually learn a bit about each other."

"I agree. Do you have any questions?" Nagi was composed, and kept that grace of his intact as he smiled back. Although his features certainly looked polite, Minami didn't think he could call him 'smitten', or even remotely interested, which was something anyone else could miss but his friends could probably pick on. Pushing the worry aside by the moment, he placed one hand in the table in between them, a subtle invitation to take him seriously if he was trying to flirt.

"I have a few, actually" Minami, pleased by the casualness with which Nagi placed his own hand over his, went for a shy smile this time, one completely but flawlessly faked. He took a short sip of his own tea before shooting at Nagi everything he wanted to know "Take notes if you will. Here I go"

That short warning was the only one Nagi got before Minami started listing the questions "How did you meet Sakura-san? How did it feel to grow up as royalty? Exactly how different is life in Japan as an idol? What do you like about Japan?"

"Oh, that really is a lot" Nagi seemed just a bit overwhelmed with the interrogation, but judging from his reaction he probably didn't feel any ill intent, so Minami had managed to convey that much. Nagi took a second to think of his reply, but in the meantime commented "I feel pretty curious about you as well, so after I reply I'll take this as a hint that I can ask anything too"

Minami didn't say anything, just nodding to acknowledge the challenge. If he was prying like that, he had no ground to complain if Nagi's questions were annoying. As long as he said the truth and only the truth, he was willing to do the same.

"The truth is, I met Haruki in a very hard moment of my life" Nagi started, a nostalgic look in his eyes that made Minami realize they really were a beautiful colour. It seemed like a bittersweet memory for Nagi, voice softening when he explained "I heard about a japanese pianist working in a cafe, and since I'm half japanese I wanted to meet him. I had also lost my mother recently, so I felt very intrigued to meet another japanese person"

Nagi squeezed his hand softly when Minami opened his mouth to speak, probably as a sign that he didn't need to give his condolences. Their eyes met and then Minami just let his own gaze say all he needed, and Nagi acknowledged it silently.

"As for growing up as royalty, I don't think I felt like a prince when I was a child" Nagi was nonchalant about it, but that _ did _ come as a surprise for Minami. But everything became clear when Nagi continued "It wasn't until I became useful that people started treating me like royalty"

When Minami looked incredulous at his words, Nagi clarified "I still love my country, and I think I'm finally loved back, which is all I wanted, so it's okay"

"But because of that, life as an idol is not that different. I'm used to having to charm my way into people's hearts" and surprisingly enough, Nagi didn't sound resentful in the slightest about it, stating it like a fact of life with no positive or negative connotation. His smile brightened when he added "At least here I have friends, and we all love each other dearly. Everyday is fun, and nights are peaceful and uneventful. It's a wonderful life full of love and Kokona"

"So that's why you always say you love everything about Japan" Minami let himself smile genuinely, feeling like he was slowly warming up to Nagi, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! I love everything about Japan" he repeated the same reply he always gave when asked about his impressions of the country, eyes sparkling "Life feels peaceful and happy here, no matter what happens, and all the people I met here make me feel that as long as we're together we can overcome anything"

Minami was a bit startled when he heard that, and maybe let a bit of his worry show in his face for a second.

"_ 'All of the people you met here' _? Do you still feel the same way after meeting us...?"

He hoped the traitors spying on them didn't pick up on the guilt in his voice, and he covered his mouth with his free hand, anxiety starting to pool up. Maybe he shouldn't have asked so many questions...

"I still feel that way" Nagi interrupted him, and squeezed his hand again, reassuring, to make him look up "You don't know this, but due to certain circumstances, I was really angry at TRIGGER once too. But then we became friends, and now they're important people in my life. I expect I'll feel the same way about ZOOL in the future if things keep going like this"

When Nagi smiled, Minami felt all the tension leave him, more relieved than he thought he'd be to know Nagi didn't really hate him (or at least not that much...).

Nagi granted him a moment to recover from the emotional stress before saying "Can I ask the same about you?"

Minami felt a bit embarrassed to look clumsy in front of Nagi, but he blinked confused. He was still a bit too immersed in his own thoughts, so Nagi made him the favour of reformulating the questions for him.

"How did you meet Haruki? How did it feel to grow up as a child actor? How is life as an idol different? And, of course, what do you like about Northmarea?" Nagi smiled patiently before winking, teasing him "Natsume, I know it's hard not to get distracted in front of me, but please keep it together"

Minami tried his best not to hit Nagi for what was such a blatant insult, instead considering it as more flirting, which was exactly what he had asked for. He sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear to take a sip of his tea more comfortably.

"I met Sakura-san under very casual circumstances after coming to Northmarea to study music" he started, not sure how to explain it other than 'this man whose music I was delighted to hear suddenly ran away and collapsed after like five steps'. He decided he could tie a few of the answers in, and elaborated on the issue "I decided to come here because I felt really tired of my life the way it was, and I only remembered feeling happy playing the piano when I was a child, but I had to stop doing it to focus on acting"

He left the implication that Haruki was there for him in an important moment too hang in the air. Judging from the way Nagi smiled at him (which could only be described as sympathetic, and while Minami wanted nothing like that from him, he decided to take it as a sign of good will instead of feeling frustrated), he picked up on it.

"Growing up as a child actor was... harsh in more than one way, I guess" Minami tried to remember one time he thought it was easy or okay and how quickly he was shot down, and he tried to put it into words "I had to deal with the conflicting expectations of adults around me, I couldn't go to school normally so I grew up feeling awkward around people my age, and since I was working since I was young, love felt very conditional too"

Nagi's eyes opened wide at that, like he was starting to understand why Minami reacted in certain ways to his own confessions. Of course he could understand Nagi when it came to that feeling of thinking he needed to be useful to be loved. He also felt like all the love people around him showered him with would be taken away if he ever became a burden, and grew each time more and more terrified of it until he just shut down his emotions in order to survive. But because of that moment of understanding and empathy, Minami felt like squeezing Nagi's hand himself, smiling like he wanted to spoil the story for him, reassuring him it wasn't quite over yet and it had a happy ending after all.

"Being an idol is not too different, because I'm already used to life in the show business, but the expectations for idols are even wilder than for actors, and I'm not a child anymore so there's no more mercy for me because of that" Minami let out a somewhat bitter chuckle at that (like anyone had _ ever _ had mercy on him as a kid anyway), but even he could notice the way his smile softened when he thought of the present "At least now I have allies in ZOOL, which is something completely new for me. I'm just getting used to it but it doesn't feel bad at all"

They shared a moment in silence, just looking into each other's eyes, Nagi smiling like he truly felt happy for Minami, who was just starting to find the warmth and sweetness in this world.

"And, about Northmarea... I believe I could also say I love everything, but if I need to name a few things," Minami could clearly see the anticipation in Nagi's whole body language, the way his eyes opened and he moved a bit forward, chin resting on his hand, and smiled at how endearing it made him look "It's a beautiful country. When I was there, just looking around made me happy. But over all, the historical importance of music meant no one there looked down on my interest in it, which was precisely why I decided to go there"

Nagi's smile turned slightly dark after Minami finished, and his voice was barely audible when he asked "Even after what happened there last time, do you still feel that way?"

Exactly when Minami's smile turned smug he didn't know, but he wasn't expecting Nagi to also feel worried about his impressions of his country. But thinking about it, Minami knew that no matter how things went on his third visit to the northern country, it couldn't erase the precious moments he spent there.

"Yes. If I had to pick any other place in the world to live other than Japan, I know I'd still pick Northmarea without thinking twice" Minami took the chance to give Nagi's hand another firm squeeze, and smiled sweetly. Nagi seemed much less anxious too, and Minami felt almost grateful they ended up having that conversation when the silence between them started to feel comfortable.

"By the way, just so you know, we're being watched right now" Nagi moved closer to whisper in Minami's face, a seductive smile on his lips to fool the 'spies'. Minami took a quick glance on a window and didn't take long to spot all the subgroups in different tables, but still sticking out like a very sore hand.

"No one in that group really knows how to hide, I see" Minami's tone sounded markedly annoyed, but the fact that he was enacting revenge in that precise moment and their friends following them was a part of the plan made it at least tolerable. And yet, they were idols, and not just some new group no one knew anymore, which made him wonder "Just how do you and your friends manage not to gather attention in public?"

"Well, we usually cover our faces with masks, or glasses, and sometimes maybe a hat. But no matter what, more often than not it fails and we end up making a ruckus" Nagi looked really happy as he answered, almost proud, and Minami couldn't stop himself from speaking his mind out loud.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to be so patient with my teammates' defects"

Nagi's smile was somewhat mysterious, but extremely patient with Minami himself, to the point that his reply hit really hard.

"Maybe when you manage to call them your friends you will"

The words froze him in place for a second, but when he recovered his breath he chuckled and looked away, a bit embarrassed of himself.

"I suppose so"

"Do you think you'll ever be able to call me your friend?" Nagi's voice was gentle, and it didn't sound like he was trying to put any pressure on Minami, so he felt okay answering in a natural way.

"Maybe if you treat me, one day I will" he laughed softly, hand covering his mouth, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Nagi seemed a bit surprised, so he decided to explain himself before he was misunderstood "It will make it look more like a date, especially considering I always ask people to treat me when they want something from me"

Nagi looked like he got the hint, and Minami really hoped so - he didn't want to look like he had any ill intent, when what he really meant was Nagi would feel more like a friend if he was willing to go along with his pranks. 

A tiny beep interrupted their casual talk, and when Nagi looked at his phone to stop it from blasting anime music in public, he let out a small '_ oh _', pleasantly surprised.

"I got many rabbitchats from my dear friends, asking where we are. How about you?" he sounded excited, so Minami gave him his brightest smile as he showed him his own phone.

"My phone's been going off for a while now, but I'm ignoring it because that's what I do when I'm angry" he knew his smile looked heavenly, so he tried to make his voice match that for the maximum 'I don't give a flying ***k' effect "Since we know they're looking, I wanted it to be even more blatant"

"So you just wanted to rub it in their faces... Natsume, you really can be a scary man..." Nagi made a worried face, which only intensified when Minami's smile turned brighter at the reminder that, yes, he was making things as awful as possible for the offenders, thanks for noticing.

"I guess we could also say we were so into this date we were not paying attention to our phones" Nagi shrugged, probably trying to stop thinking about Minami's level of vindictiveness. He held Minami's hand up for a second as he asked "Are you satisfied with these results?"

"If you're okay with that reaction, this is more than enough punishment by now" Minami, smile still radiant on his face, ignored Nagi's reaction to his last words "I'll be more than happy to go back and pretend we're unaware this was a trap whenever you feel like it"

Nagi nodded and shifted, but before standing up to pay, he kissed Minami's hand, gallantly, and Minami couldn't help but compliment him honestly "You truly are my senpai as an idol. Your fanservice is the real deal"

(And it was true. If Minami didn't know this was just a pretend date, his heart would probably have gone crazy at that point.)

When they finally met their friends again, Minami's smile was beatific, and Nagi looked like his mischievous self that everyone knew and loved anyway. The oldest Izumi _ did _ hit him in the head, and a few of his other friends seemed to be holding back their center and Haruka's friend so that they didn't say anything about their date.

They really were a weird group, but, like Nagi said, at least half of them looked definitely jealous. ZOOL, on the other hand, looked like they were deeply offended but said nothing about what was Minami doing with Nagi on their own. Instead, they made a few comments about being worried about Minami and how he should at least tell them where he was going to be if he really couldn't help swooning over an idol from another group.

He excused himself by saying Nagi was a gentleman and offered to treat him to coffee when everyone took their sweet time coming back from their several <strike>excuses</strike> activities, and they collectively dropped the issue to focus on where to go now that they were together again.

Minami distantly heard something about going to karaoke or the cinema, with someone arguing they were too many, someone else saying they actually managed to fit twelve people before, someone else explaining that was under reservation...

He wasn't really paying attention. Watching movies wasn't terribly relaxing for him, but he didn't mind either way, so he didn't care much about the debate.

But when he casually looked up and his eyes met Nagi's, he saw him blowing a kiss and had to look behind his shoulder to make sure it was for him.

There was no one else it could've been for.

He blushed a bit, and looked down to the floor, ignoring whoever it was that asked if he was okay.

He was feeling much better than he'd been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in drafts for a while, almost complete, and finally finished it today because I needed to post it, okay? Fic tittle from the Fall out boy song. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
